Użytkownik:DiamondTigera/Brudnopis
'Fineasz i Ferb: Anioł i Demon-' Seria Fineasza i Ferba. Opowiada o Anieli Cloudhaven, córce Anioła, która przyleciała na ziemię ze względu, że córka Demona, Demonietta Firey znajduje się w Danville. Postacie Pierwszoplanowi * Angel Cloudhaven * Demonietta Firey * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Pepe * Fretka Flynn * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Tjinder * Heinz Dunsersztyc Drugoplanowi # Major Francis Monogram # Linda # Lawrence # a # # Fabuła Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. Fineasz i przyjaciele bawili się w ogrodzie. = # ---- 'Stella Melody -' dziewczyna mieszkająca naprzeciwko domu Irvinga. Historia Opis odcinka ,,Nowy Dźwięk". Opowiadanie Może się przedstawię. Jestem Stella. Mam 12 lat, a mieszkałam w Paryżu. No właśnie-mieszkałam… Mój tata był DJ, a mama kompozytorką, ale francuzi nie gustowali w nowoczesnych dźwiękach. Tylko klasyki. Tata prawie by zbankrutował, bo zapytanie o bycie DJ na imprezie graniczyło z cudem. W końcu pewnego dnia znalazł nam nowy dom. Duży, fioletowy, w Ameryce! Cieszyłam się, myśląc, że to w np. Nowym Yorku. Tydzień później pakowaliśmy się i wjechaliśmy samochodem na prom. Wyjechaliśmy z portu i jechaliśmy dalej po Ameryce. Moje szczęście trwałoby dłużej, gdybym nie zobaczyła, że omijamy tabliczkę z napisem ,,New York City” -Jak to, Mamo, nie mieszkamy w Nowym Yorku? -Tak Stella.Tata znalazł dom nie w Nowym Yorku, tylko w Danville. Zepsuło mi to humor. Nigdy nie słyszałam o takiej mieścinie. Postanowiłam się zamknąć od świata na jakiś czas. Nasunęłam słuchawki na uszy, słuchałam muzyki i czułam, że życie jest bardzo źle wychowane… Spojrzałam jeszcze na moją siostrę, Willow. Była zatopiona w gazecie. Z milczeniem wjechaliśmy na przedmieścia Danville. Zobaczyłam nasz dom. Stał. Duży, fioletowy budynek. Weszliśmy, a tam pokoje były świeżo pomalowane, stały już meble, a na półkach stały różne gadżety. Jednak w rogu mojego pokoju zauważyłam coś dziwnego. 2 miseczki, koszyk pełen miękkiego materiału i mała piszcząca kość. W moim pokoju pościel w łóżku była fioletowa w czarne paski, a ściana żółta z niebieskimi nutkami. Było ładnie, ale wiedziałam, że przyjaciół pewnie tu nie znajdę. Bo to taka mało znana mieścinka. -Stella! Chodź no tu! Zawołał tata. Pobiegłam po szklanych schodkach. Tata dał mi duże, plastikowe pudełko i kazał mi je otworzyć w pokoju. Wyjęłam z niego…Szczeniaczka! Był piękny! Miał białe futro w brązowe łaty. Pobiegłam na dół i pocałowałam tatę. Pieska nazwałam Nutka. Poszłam na górę pobawić się z nią, gdy nagle usłyszałam dzwonek. -Stella, to do ciebie! Zeszłam ze schodów i poszłam do drzwi. Gośćmi byli dwaj chłopcy. Jeden miał trójkątną głowę, a drugi się nie odzywał. -Cześć, jestem Fineasz, a to jest Ferb. Przedstawił się. -Ja jestem Stella Melody. -Cześć. -Dzień dobry! Odpowiedzieli mi dwaj inni chłopcy, jeden trzymał drugiego. -Cześć, Stella! Jestem Izabela! To była Dziewczynka! Nareszcie! Z domu sąsiada wyszedł inny chłopak. Wszyscy mnie witali, a ja witałam ich, po czym Willow powiedziała, że idzie do sąsiadki. Fineasz zaprosił nas do ogródka, więc poszliśmy tam. Izabela zaprosiła mnie na mały spacer by pokazać osiedle. Zauważyłam, że moja siostra jest u siostry Fineasza! Jednak się tym nie przejmowałam. Gdy wróciliśmy, w ogródku sąsiada stał…wielki klub nocny! Zaprosili mnie do środka jako DJ. -Tata mnie nauczył paru melodii. Ale poeksperymentuję! Po czym włożyłam szybko płytę i miksowałam. ! Wszyscy tańczyli, bo przyszli inni sąsiedzi, a po jakimś czasie, gdy zagrałam nietoperzowy krzyk, coś błysnęło, a klub zmienił się w nietoperza. Było całkiem fajnie, i już wiedziałam, że znalazłam najlepszych przyjaciół! Stella Melody Charakter Stella nie należy do grona (że tak to nazywa ,,Wychowanych panienek") Gdy chce, zamyka się od świata słuchawkami. Jest bardzo gadatliwa i trudno nad nią zapanować. Często zdarza się jej ,,wybuchnąć". Rzadko jest jednak bardzo wściekła. Jest charyzmatyczna i przyjacielska. Jest wirtuozem. Czasem zdarza się jej być prawie jak Izabela. Jest całkiem miła, i gdy chce, umie dotrzymać słowa. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Z Fineaszem zdaje się utrzymywać dobre relacje. W odcinku ,,Moje i twoje pragnienie" Poprosiła go o płytę z najlepszymi piosenkami. Ogólnie- są przyjaciółmi. Fineasz lubi swoją sąsiadkę, a ona jego. Gdy chce, zawsze może go poprosić o pomocną rękę. Izabela Garcia-Shaipro Izabela jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Stelli. Stella pokazała jej Pinky'emu swoją Nutkę. Razem grają czasem na instrumentach albo wychodzą do sklepu. W odcinku ,,Wskazana przyszłość'' Można było zobaczyć, że jako dorosłe wciąż utrzymują kontakt. Ferb Fletcher Z Ferbem przyjaźni się jak z Fineaszem. Ferb często zdaje się rozmawiać ,,Telepatycznie" ze Stellą. Ferb całkiem ją lubi. Stella jest też dla niego miła, lecz często zdarza im się lekko pokłócić. No co, każdy czasem się sprzecza. Baljeet Tjinder Baljeet jest jej sąsiadem, bo mieszka 2 domy dalej. Zdaje się, że się lubią, a w odcinku ,,Pierniczki za centy" razem dekorowali stoisko z pierniczkami. W piosence ,,Królestwo piernika" jedną zwrotkę śpiewali razem. Często razem rozwiązują krzyżówki. Buford Van Stomm Stella nie przepada za Bufordem. Uważa go za dziwoląga. Buford ją lubiał. Stella wrzuciła mu przez okno raz walentynkę z napisem ,,Szybko głupiej". Buford niezbyt ją lubi od tamtego zdarzenia. Willow Melody Siostra Stelli nie ma takiego ,,napędu" jak siostra sąsiada. Dla Stelli jest miła, ale czasem stanowcza. Stella lubi swoją siostrę, ale często się sprzeczają. Irving Du Bois Sąsiad całkiem szybko polubiał nową sąsiadkę. Całkiem niedaleko mieszkają, więc Stella z Irvingiem zawiesili między oknami swoich pokojów sznureczek, którym wysyłają sobie listy. Irving pożyczył jej raz książkę o muzyce. Często ze sobą rozmawiają. Ciekawostki * Nie lubi wiśni. * Jej ulubionym gatunkiem muzyki jest elektryczny. * Jej rodzina była zawsze związana z muzyką- Tata jak wiadomo był DJ. Mama była kompozytorką. Ciocia śpiewała w klubie szachowym. Wujek grał na fortepianie. Babcia umiała grać Jazz, a dziadek często grał na harfie. * Niezbyt często zdarza jej się spotkać z Fretką. Pierwszy raz udało jej się to zrobić w odcinku ,,Fretka nie na liście" Historia Odcinków (Narazie) # ,,Nowy dźwięk" Debiut. ---- 'Joy, Jane i Judy- '''Bliźniaczki. Joy uwielbia zwierzaki, Jane uwielbia piłkę nożną, a Judy uwielbia modę. Charakter Joy Joy uwielbia zwierzęta i psikusy. Jej ulubiony kolor to czerwień. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Izabela. Tak jak ona, należy do Ogników. Jako jedyna z sióstr, zwykle ma związane włosy. Zdobyła 43 odznaki, jedną sekundę po ostatniej. Uważa, że każdy może być tak szurnięty, jak chce. Jest ,,Na swój sposób". Jane Jane najbardziej lubi Piłkę Nożną. Jest kapitanem drużyny Białe Wilkołaki. Codziennie szlifuje umiejętności sportowe. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Stella. Chciałaby, by Białe Wilkołaki były sławne. Nie lubi Fineasza aż tak jak reszta osób. Nie lubi przechwałek Judy. Często się irytuje, ale można liczyć na jej pomoc. . Judy Jej marzeniem jest zostać projektantką mody. Jest najstarsza, więc uważa, że świat należy do niej. Nienawidzi Robaków. Niektórzy uważają ją za egoistkę. Nie ma ochoty iść w ślady mamy, która niezbyt lubiała szyć. Nie lubi głupotek Joy. Uwielbia rozmawiać i szyć. Jest niezbyt miła. Zainteresowania Joy Ogniki Joy uwielbia pracować u ogników. Często bywa na zbiórkach. Nie umie przeoczyć szansy na odznakę. Sport Joy często uprawia jakiś sport. Najczęściej biega albo robi mniejsze ćwiczenia. Jane Piłka nożna Dla Jane piłka nożna to życie. Kiedy ma okazję, ćwiczy. Jest kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej. Wszystko ma z piłkami. Rysowanie Często Jane zaszywa się z zeszytem i ołówkiem. Rysuje szkice i pełne rysunki. Judy Szycie Judy najczęściej szyje i tworzy kompozycje. Nie ma za co, jeśli ci coś uszyje! Wygląd Joy Charakterystyka Joy jest niskiego wzrostu. Ma chudą sylwetkę. Jej skóra jest rumiana. Głowę posiada okrągłą. Nos jej jest mały, a usta wąskie. Policzki są rumiane. Brwi są rzadkie. Jej rude włosy zawsze są związane, a plecy proste. Nogi ma zgrabne, krótkie. Codziennie Joy najczęściej ubiera się w krótką, odsłaniającą pępek czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach.. Spodnie to dżinsy, najczęściej niebieskie. . Włosy wiąże różową frotką w dużego, gęstego kucyka. Trampki nosi czerwone. Ognik Jako Ognik, nosi pomarańczową tunikę z szarfą. Ma też oczywiście berecik Ogników. Jane Charakterystyka Jane jest trochę wyższa od Joy. Jest chuda, gdyż niemal zawsze ćwiczy. Ma lekko opaloną skórę. Głowę ma też okrągłą. Nos jest trochę zadarty, a usta głębokie. Policzki są rumiane. Brwi rzadkie. Swoje rude włosy czesze na prosto. Nogi ma wysokie, umięśnione. Codziennie Jane na co dzień nosi niebieską koszulkę podobną do tej Joy. Nosi też podobne spodnie. Ma bardzo dobre Adidasy. Kapitan drużyny Jako kapitan nosi strój Białych Wilkołaków. Nosi biały podkoszulek z niebieskim kółkiem, w którym jest portret białego wilka. Nosi też krótkie niebieskie spodenki. Judy Charakterystyka Judy jest wysoka. Ma zgrabną sylwetkę. Skórę posiada bledszą od sióstr. Głowę też ma okrągłą. Nos ma mały, lekko zadarty. Policzki to ,,Dołeczki". Brwi ma rzadkie, a usta-wąskie. Rzęsy zrobiła sobie długie. Rude włosy codziennie są w fale. Nogi ma długie, zgrabne. Ubranie Judy ubiera się podobnie jak siostry. Koszulkę ma żółtą, a spodnie krótkie. Relacje Fineasz Joy Joy lubi Fineasza. Często z nim rozmawia. Uwielbia jego Pepe. Gdyby wiedziała, że Fineasz ją też lubi! Według Joy, Fineasz jest bardzo roztrzepany. Wie ona o tym, że go kocha Izabela, i chce mu to wyjawnić, ale nie umie. Jane Jane, co dziwne, za nim...Nie przepada! Uważa że jest zwykłym wynalazcą. Nie zbyt często go toleruje. Wyjawnia to w swoim pamiętniku. Czytałeś to na górze? Judy Judy całkiem znosi Fineasza. Ma zawsze ochotę obejrzeć jego wynalazki. Gdyby wiedziała, że Fineasz nie lubi jej przechwałek... Ferb Joy Joy wie, że korzenie Ferba i jej są powiązane. Często się spotykają. Co ciekawe, a Joy ma jego zdjęcie w albumie rodzinnym. Przyjaźnią się, ale zdarza im się sprzeczać. Jane Jane całkiem lubi Ferba. Najbardziej lubi jego kuzynów. Ferb miło sobie rozmawia z Jane. Ferb czasem z nią lubi się posprzeczać. Judy Judy zbytnio nie lubi Ferba. Uważa, że nie umie się ubrać. Ferb nie lubi też Judy. Fretka Joy i Jane nie znają Fretki. Znają ją tylko i wyłącznie z widzenia. Jednak Judy raz miała jej uszyć suknię balową. Joy raz ją odwiedziła, kiedy dowoziła jako Ognik ciasteczka. Jane wzięła ją na trening piłki, gdy Jeremiasz zaprosił ją na mecz. Fretka nie zauważa jednak ich, i traktuje je z wyższością. Baljeet Joy Joy wie o uczuciu, którym darzy on Judy. Więc mu często pomaga. Tak to kaT, lubią razem gadać. Przyjaźnią się razem. Baljeet zdaje się zakochać w Judy. Jest dosyć inteligentna. Całkiem jednak wzajemnie mają uczucia. Joy wie o tym związku, więc wspiera go mówiąc np. Co Judy lubi. Jane chciała też pomóc, zapraszając ich na mecz, ale nie chcieli. Baljeet i dziewczyny są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Baljeet wie też, że Jane nie przepada za Fineaszem. Izabela Izabela jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Joy. Wspierają się wzajemnie, a Joy uwielbia jej Pinky'ego. Iza namówiła Joy do wstąpienia do Ogników. Jane niezbyt lubi Izabelę. Uważa, że ,,Taki różowy kucyk" Nie ma nic do powiedzenia w towarzystwie wilkołaków. Judy zna ją, ale wie że kocha Fineasza, i lubi to wykorzystywać. Każdym razem Joy chce pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. Buford Jane kocha się w nim, wzajemnie! Oboje często wychodzą na piłkę czy deskę. Judy niezbyt lubi sąsiada, ze względu na jego niechlujstwo. Według Joy, Buford jest jak każdy- doskonały na swój sposób. No bo co, zabronisz mu rzucania jedzeniem na chodnik? Judy zawsze stara się omijać Buforda. Pierwszy raz poszedł z Jane na randkę do burgerowni. Jane najbardziej lubi w nim umiejętności piłki nożnej. Zaprosiła go do Klubu Białych Wilkołaków. Joy lubi Buforda, jednak uważa, że mógłby być troszkę bardziej miły. Stella Melody Stella jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Jane. Judy ją też całkiem lubi, ale spędzają że sobą mniej czasu. Joy niezbyt zna Stellę, tylko z widzenia. Judy próbowała ją zaciągnąć do Klubu Szycia Thompshona, ale bez skutku. Jane spędza z nią każdą wolną chwilę. Stella nauczyła Jane grać na gitarze. Jane podziwa przede wszystkim Stellę za sposób ubierania się. Lubią razem czytać komiksy i bawić się na dworze. Mała galeria gierowych dziewczyn Judy Gra.jpg Jane Gra.jpg Joy Gra.jpg Proces powstawania Joy, Jane i Judy Grałam w szkole w Angry Birds. Właśnie wystrzeliwałam The Bluesów (Jay, Jake i Jima), gdy wpadłam na nie. Początkowo, wszystkie miały być takie same. Przypomniały mi się wtedy słowa ,,Gdyby każdy był taki sam, Świat byłby nudny" No to widzicie :) ---- 'Daisy Pani Dziobak-'Dziobaczka Dundersztyca. Historia Mama Dziobak dostała od innych złapanych przez hycli dziobaczek jajka. Z Tatą Dziobakiem je wysiadała, aż w końcu wykluło się 32 dziobaczek. Daisy była zupełnie normalna, do nastolatka. Wtedy wszystko ją wkurzało- Śpiewanie Muzy, ćwiczenia Fitnessy, wiersze Kropki... Uciekła, ale została złapana. Dostała się do Złego Sklepu Zoologicznego. Ćwiczyli ją w walce, aż pewnego dnia zaadoptował ją Dunder. Charakter Daisy jest złośliwa i irytująca. Często mówi "No bo co", "A co to szkodzi", "A niby dlaczego"... Mimo temu ostremu charakteru, pół godziny spędza w łazience. Ma słabe relacje z resztą rodziny. Chciałaby, by O.B.F.S się zamknął. Nie lubi Dziobakarmy. Woli ryby. Relacje Heinz Dundersztyc Dziobak jest pupilem Heinza. Jednak uważa, że powinien być odrobinę bardziej mądrzejszy. W odcinku Dziewziobak uznała, że powienien może się przykładać do walki, a nie siedzieć na fotelu i jeść popcorn. Pepe Pan Dziobak Daisy nie raz go zaklatkowała. Często mu też rzuca złośliwe odzywki. Ma do niego numer w telefonie. Nie ma jednak myśli miłosnych. Ciekawostki * Udało się jej przebić żelazo. * Uwielbia komiksy "Agencja S.T.U.P.I.D". KONKURS Na obrazku w tabelce Daisy ma chmurkę ze znakami zapytania. Wpisujcie w komentarzach, co by mogła powiedzieć! Zgłoszenia do 20 września. Po 20 wezmę wasze cytaty, a wy zagłosujecie. Konkurs trwa do 30 września. ---- 'Marissa Shea Monogram-''' przybrana córka Majora Monograma. Kosmitka. Historia Marissa żyła na swojej rodzonej planecie, której nie chciała opuszczać. Zmieniło się to, gdy wybuchła kosmiczna wojna. Planeta NEO musiała walczyć z planetą Kidami. Młodzi ludzie musieli emigrować na inne ciało niebieskie. ,,Jak najdalej od NEO" jak powiedział król Soiuten. Najdalej była Ziemia, więc dzieci przygotowały się do ucieczki w to miejsce. Aby jednak nic nie zostało zauważone, w kapsule dzieci zmieniły się w niemowlaki, a na ziemi kapsuła w kołyskę z listem. Marissa trafiła pod dom Majora Monograma. Była osłabiona w mocach, gdyż w tym ciele miała o wiele mniej siły. Skupiła się i... trafiła mocą w dzwonek. Postanowiła podładować energię, więc włączyła się w tryb regeneracji... tylko że jej rączka spadła w śnieg (Bo była wtedy zima) więc regeneracja zamarzła w trakcie tworzenia. Major otworzył i zauważył Marissę. Zaopiekował się nią i adoptował. W wieku 6 lat zaczęła trening na agenta. Obecnie jest Agentką O.B.F.S. Osobowość Marissa jest jak ogień. Raz spokojna, a raz wybucha jak pożar...Jednak potrafi każdemu udzielić pomocy. Jest zamknięta w sobie, ale czasem ma ,,wachania" i jest otwarta i wygadana. Charakter ma szczyptę rozmownej gaduły, i część solniczki nieśmiałej wojowniczki. Jest całkiem miła, jeśli to jej najbliższy przyjaciel. Nie wiadomo o niej jeszcze dużo. Ludzie uważają ją za wariatkę. Jest osobą o dobrym sercu. Nadal jest człowiekiem-tajemnicą. Wygląd Marrisa jest wysoką dziewczyną o blond włosach. Ma zgrabną sylwetkę, i bladą skórę. Jej twarz jest owalna. Nos jest trochę zadarty. Usta są trochę wąskie. Włosy czesze w fale. Oczy ma w kształcie migdałów, o (Co dziwne) - kocich źrenicach. Plecy ma proste. Ręce i nogi są długie. Najczęściej ubiera się w szarą żołnierską koszulę z pasem nabojów, niebieskie dżinsy i czarne trampki, a na głowie nosi kapelusz O.B.F.S'u. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Fineasz dla niej jest dobrym przyjacielem. Często pomaga mu w budowie. Fineasz zdaje się być często pojmować zagadkowy charakter dziewczyny, i nie dziwi się, gdy znika. Gdyby tylko chciał, umie zadowolić Marissę. Marissa odwzajemnia to, i też przyjaźni się dobrze z Fineaszem. Ferb Fletcher Ferb i Marissa rzadko rozmawiają. Tak naprawdę Ferb niezbyt przepada za Marissą, gdyż uważa ją za niezrównoważoną i szaloną. Mari uwielbia jednak Ferba. Kojarzy mu się z jej dalekim kuzynem Robertiniem Shea. Lubi go, a on- niezbyt. Buford Van Stomm Mari jest całkiem nieufna co do Buforda. Według niej wygląda podejrzanie. Buford nie zwraca na nią zbytniej uwagi. Ich relacje są napięte. Buford czasem jednak z nią wymienia kilka słów. Zdaje się, że się kochają. Ale to kłamstwo okrutne. Major Monogram Monogram jest przybranym ojcem Marissy. Szkolił ją na agenta, a sam kocha swoją córkę. Marissa kocha ojca, ale czasem umie się unieść. Pepe Pan Dziobak Z Pepe ma dobre relacje, między innymi dlatego, że obaj pracują w agencji. W odcinku ,,Marissa i dziobak" współpracowali by pokonać Raticatie Mafex, która sojuszowała z Heinzem Dundersztycem. Pepe jest jednym z jej przyjaciół. Izabela Garcia-Shaipro Izabela zdaje się myśleć, że zakochała się w Fineaszu, mimo iż to kłamstwo. Dlatego ona niezbyt lubi ,,Rywalkę". Marissa jednak nie ma do niej takich zarzutów. Iza często odrzuca ją. Nigdy jej nie pozwala dotykać jej rzeczy. Marissa chciałaby się przyjaźnić z Izabelą, lecz ona odrzuca jej starania. Raticatie Mafex Nemezis Marissy. Pochodzi z planety Kidami, która wypowiedziała wojnę NEO. Ich relacje są podobne jak u typowych nemezis.